Episode 3 of It is Written
Air Date October 10th, 2016 Synopsis We open with the group looking down at the unconscious Past Livia, who teleported GliCh somewhere unknown. (Note: GliCh and Arida, both being currently in Black Bloc cells, are not present in the this episode.) Sarah is freaking out. Nebraska's arm is still out of commission due to an EMP. Sarah shocks it back into use but in a passive aggressive way so Nebraska kicks her over. At this point Past Livia wakes up very confused, as she hears them but they have her blindfolded. Sarah gets up and starts to tell Past Livia what is going on but Nebraska knocks her down again. Past Livia starts freaking out so actual Livia takes off the blindfold. This just causes more freak out. Actual Livia and Sarah talk her down, they explain that they are trying to prevent the event at the hospital in 2 days. Everyone working together manages to convince her that they really are from the future. They find her to be more morally ambiguous than their current selves. They find out that WCH83 was part of some stuff that elite Black Bloc members stole from Dr. Silk on Cashew's orders. Past Livia reveals that the Block Bloc is excited to have them on the team because she has "Boon blood" in her. She has heard of Archer and Armstrong but has not met them. Cross resets her injured knee as part of trying to get her to listen to them. They have a long conversation in which Past Livia drops some bombs like that Cross was a drunk/drugged out jerk in the past and that Miss Eaves died and was brought back at some point. She is uncomfortable telling them how they really got their powers. Miss Eaves really wants to know what happened to herself. But Past Livia will not go into too much detail except to say it involved "Voodoo shit" and was part of some special insurance policy that involved lots of money and the Loa. They find out that Past Livia knows nothing about Petunia even though Miss Eaves believes she has had the dog for many years. They finally convince Past Livia to head to police headquarters to get the drugs back, as long as she gets to keep the money. Both Livias get on the front of one with someone else driving, the other two get on the other one. They pull into an alley and see Officer Crumpky heading into the station. While deciding what to do Nebraska smells meat nearby and finds half a pig in a nearby dumpster to feed his arm. (Thanks chaos die!) Actual Livia and Past Livia have a whispered conversation about her giving up her love for Eaves to get out of the Deadside. This is also how Nebraska finds out about that. The Livias almost have a talk about sex, but both get weirded out. Suddenly Past Livia flips herself off the ATV and creates a portal to leave. Eaves waits for Crumpky to return to the car and when he does she jumps out and mind melds with him. Scene of Crumpky with his gun on a young black man yelling at him to get out of the car and Eaves takes the fear of the young man and puts it into Crumpky. She comes out of it and kicks him while he is curled up in a ball on the ground. She takes his keys and searches the car and finds the drugs and takes them. They head to the Double Deuce and hide nearby while Sarah checks to see if their past selves are there or not. Sarah makes herself look like some kind of music box and confirms they can go in... so they do. Dalton the bartender seems to know Miss Eaves well. There are a lot of Black Bloc folks in the bar. They notice a man at the bar wearing a hoodie and drinking a glass of water. Eaves approaches him. He says he is here to reclaim what is his and calls her by name. She motions the others over. He asks them to pledge allegiance to him. He says he is the rightful leader of the Sect. Eaves says sure. They notice he has a crossbow at his feet. (Note: most of the cast now has a fanboy moment.) Suddenly Archer stands up on the bar (for that is indeed who it is) and monologues to the Black Bloc that they need to pledge allegiance to him as the true leader of the Sect. Eaves decides to try to tackle him before things escalate, fails badly and ends up on her face on the floor with his foot on her back. He says he is "The Great Unifier" and "The Prodigal". Cross decides to put up blue force field that blocks if anyone shoots at them. Archer monologues more, asks the civilians to leave and the Black Bloc to obey him. Some put their hands up, but some keep hands on weapons. Archer gets impatient and fires arrows at two of them. Things escalate quickly. Livia teleports two bags of armor and ammo away from the fight. Nebraska uses tentacles from his arm to try to reach out and crush a couple of the guns so they cannot fire. Eaves ducks around Nebraska's shield arm to mostly knock a guy out. Cross tries to create an absorbing force-field to block the two automatic rifles he spots and manages to actually pin the two guys against the wall and as they drop the guns Livia teleports them away. Livia uses a plot point to portal a guy into a wall. Archer dives into the crowd and starts kicking butt. Cross throws Eaves across the room; unfortunately she lands badly but also on 3 guys. Nebraska dives out into the room to grab Black Bloc helmets and toss them behind the bar. Eaves gets up while also making sure to hit two of the dudes in the delicate parts. They throw up on her shoes. Dalton sighs, sits behind the bar and starts drinking. One of the Black Bloc guys starts shooting wildly. Nebraska charges the dude and flings him through the front window. Another bro attacks Cross but does not do much damage. Sarah changes the music to "Ballroom Blitz". Livia crawls across the floor trying to dickpunch the 3rd guy Eaves landed on, but misses. Cross uses his force field to fling himself with the bro on his back into the ceiling. Unfortunately Cross hurts himself as they land. Nebraska punches the guy nearest him and almost kills him. Eaves tries to kick a guy but he grabs her and slams her into the bar. Archer leaps over and pins that guy to the wall, Dalton hits the guy on head with a bottle and knocks him out. Eaves uses her mind meld on the guy who appears to be the commander and then leaps on him and knocks him out with her legs. Two of the bros start shooting at her but she manages to roll behind the big commander. Livia yells to Nebraska she is portaling him to those two shooters so he can take them out. He comes through on top of them hard, breaking their legs. Cross tells Nebraska that they both need to push the guys at Archer, which they start to do. Eaves knocks another one out. Archer sees the guys lined up and battering rams them. Livia creates a portal behind some dudes and Cross power punches them through it with giant blue boxing gloves. Cross tells Nebraska to use him as a launching platform for a leap, which he does while turning his arm into a whip. This puts a few more down for the count. One of them unfortunately is down forever with a broken neck. Eaves kicks one guy and stuns him and Petunia bites a guy who tries to attack Eaves. Archer continues to kick ass and chew bubblegum and takes down 3 more. Livia opens a portal to the kitchen to get more guys out of the fight. Sarah blocks the kitchen doors so they are stuck there. The 4 guys left use their WCH83 and roid out, which makes Archer very happy. Nebraska knocks one down, Eaves tries to push one through a portal but misses. Archer takes one down and tells them to go for the weak spots. The room has thinned out somewhat – there are only three Black Bloc goons left. One tries to get Eaves but hits the bar. Archer holds one in place with a force-field. Livia yells at Nebraska and opens a portal, sending one guy to Nebraska who punches him out. Cross takes out the 2nd last guy and Archer knocks out the final dude. Boom. done. Only one fatality. They explain to Archer who they are and where they are from. He says if they help him with the Black Bloc that he will get them files detailing the time they do not remember. He also wants to help them save the people who stand to die at the hospital two days into the future. They decide the best way to save the greatest number of people is to call in a bomb threat on the day of the incident. Archer assures them he can get GliCh and Arida out. There is time travel discussion. They tell him Neela sent them to this time. Nebraska asks Dalton for some meat and feeds the arm.They check on the guys in the kitchen but they are all knocked out. They ask Dalton to call the cops and not tell anyone their plan. They hand him the bag of Eaves' cash they've been carrying; he smiles and says "We're good." Fade to black.